The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) AITRP seeks renewal of its grant, now in its sixth year due to an NIH- initiated one-year extension. We contribute research training to build both institutional and individual biomedical and behavioral research capacities focused on HIV-related research in both prevention and care. The UAB-AITRP training partnership with our international collaborators is designed train foreign scientists and key research support staff to conduct independent research and training in their home countries, as well as perform at an internationally credible love in collaborations with both local and foreign scientists. This program has evolved from our nine years of AITRP experience, our 23-year experience with the UAB Sparkman Center for International Public Health Education, our six other successful international training grant programs at UAB, and our large international research portfolio. Our new proposal first identifies principal partner institutions in just three cities (Beijing, Karachi, and Lusaka) to make clear our partnerships of greatest emphasis. Second, we classify our other national collaborators as developmental partners, to better describe our goals to help institutions and trainees but without the intensity of our principal partner nations. The training program that we will migrate to our international training partners is multidisciplinary and includes a number of interdisciplinary topics, including a strong emphasis on nursing research. We believe that UAB remains an ideal university partner for this initiative: (1) our mentors have proven track records in global HIV-related research; (2) our training initiatives will build efficiently on UAB-linked activities and institutions; and (3) we have a rigorous evaluation system that continually revises and improves our training efforts with trainee feedback and use of objective assessments. We hope that the innovative features of our renewal will address unmet needs in international AIDS training that must be designed to return these scientists home to build institutional HIVIAIDSIRTIITB research capacity.